


Never mine

by Mistyhxriz0n



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, BadBoyHalo - Character - Freeform, Confessions, Hurt No Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad Skeppy, Skeppy - Character - Freeform, Unrequited Love, no beta we die like men, quackity - character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistyhxriz0n/pseuds/Mistyhxriz0n
Summary: Skeppy has a song stuck in his head, he can't completely figure out why until he finds out his best friend has a boyfriend.(inspired by the song 'lookalike' by Conan Grey)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	Never mine

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if its bad its my first actual fanfiction o-o

Let's go back to the summer night  
When we met eyes, it's like a movie line  
Kissin' underneath the city lights  
But now you're laying in another guy's arms  
'Cause I'm all gone

Those lyrics had been on repeat in Skeppy's head for the past month. he's not completely sure why he's so attached to some stupid song, it's silly, right?

Sometimes he thinks it reminds him of a past lover, sometimes he thinks it reminds him of an ex-friend, but recently he's been thinking it reminds him of Bad, that might sound strange but it's not if you really think about it. Skeppy hasn't spoken to Bad in months. why? he's not too sure himself.

Skeppy's been distancing himself from everyone recently, he hasn't even been active on social media. He blames it on his feelings for Bad, he knew if he confessed they wouldn't talk again and Skeppy would end up broken-hearted, so he chose to pick the safer option of not talking to anyone at all.

Skeppy has fallen in much too deep for Bad, I mean how could you not? have you seen his eyes? it's scary how pretty they are, they remind Skeppy of eyes of ender (which has to lead to him not being able to look at them without thinking of Bad).

But when you look in his eyes  
Do you think of mine?  
And when you look at that smile  
Do I cross your mind?  
I know in your head  
You see me instead  
'Cause he looks a lot like I did back then  
Baby don't lie  
He's just a lookalike

This song really won't leave Skeppys head, huh?  
Should he just take a risk and message Bad? or would that be a bad idea?

'Fuck it I have nothing to lose' 

Skeppy gets up from his warm bed and shivers as the cold air hit his warm skin

'shit it's cold'

But that doesn't matter, he just wants to hear Bad's voice again, oh how He's missed that voice.  
Skeppy slowly moves to his chair and turns on his pc, as it starts up he begins to wonder if this is a good idea.

'would he even answer?'

his pc finally loads up, he decides against his thoughts and opens up discord

'haven't used this for a while'

He scrolls until he sees Bad's name, he pauses

'Stop being a pussy and do it'

He clicks on the name and contemplates what to say.  
once he's finally got a message thought out he brushed his fingers along the keys and types:

'hey bad :D, sorry if this is unexpected but uh, I missed you...'

Skeppy clicks send before he can decide against it. He sits back and awaits a response, to his surprise bad responds fairly quickly

'hey Skeppy o-o this surely was unexpected but I'm on a call with Quackity right now, I can ask if he can add you?'

Right, Quackity.

If Skeppys being honest had completely forgotten about Quackity, but he didn't want to miss a chance of talking too Bad, possibly his last, so he quickly typed a response

'Sorry if I startled you, but sure that's fine ig'

He felt bad for wanting Bad all to himself, he knows Bads not his, so why is he jealous? he doesn't even know if they are still friends for god's sake

'adding you owo'

Skeppy can't help but smile at the message, he hears the annoying ping from his discord again

'can't say I've missed that'

Skeppy joins the call, his palms growing sweaty.  
he hears a loud laugh boom through his headphones

Quackity.

He used to like Quackity's laugh, but now he just finds it drop-dead annoying.

"hi" Skeppys voice was hoarse

"S'geppy!"

It was Bad, it Bads voice, it was Bads voice saying his name after what feels forever.

The call went on for about 2 hours, Skeppy doesn't think he's smiled so much in months. 

But at the same time, Skeppy is annoyed, annoyed at Quackity, annoyed at himself, annoyed at the fact he knew this would only make his feeling grow stronger, annoyed at Bad's stupidly cute little giggles. annoyed at how in love he was.

Skeppy had never found Quackity so... annoying? No, that was an understatement. half of the call was Quackity poking fun at Skeppy. 

Skeppy hated it.

But Bad found it funny, bad found it amusing, so he let Quackity walk all over him, tease him. Skeppy knew these were all jokes, that's Quackity's personality. jokes. but Skeppy didn't find them funny, not one bit.

Skeppy hated how close Bad and Quackity had gotten, they were like 2 peas in a pod, they were inseparable. they called every day, messaged 24/7, always streamed together, always recorded together, always thought of each other, always missed each other

Just like Skeppy and Bad used to.

Can't redo what's already done

Can't compete 'cause I've already won

Sayin' this time, "It's really love"

But honey, you're not fooling anyone

Skeppy has the song on repeat again, thinking about Bad as he tries to drift off, but he can't, no matter how hard he tries, he just can't fall asleep. So what does Skeppy do when he can't sleep? check Twitter. He hadn't been on his 'Skeppy' account for a while now. he decided to log in.

He was scrolling through his timeline, not liking any posts, until he came to a stop. a picture of Bad and Quackity. in real life.

'they've met up'

the picture was posted by Quackity with the caption 

'me and my little hamburger'

Skeppy couldn't tell if it was a joke or not

'are they dating?'  
He stared at the picture for a while longer, lost in thought

'i should ask Bad'

But before Skeppy could do or ask anything he regrets, he checks the comments

quackhalo?

lol skeppy woudnt like this

quackhalo confirmed?????

'They even have a ship name?'

Just like Skeppy and Bad used to.

Don't you know we're done?  
But when you look in his eyes  
Do you think of mine?  
And when you look at that smile  
Do I cross your mind?  
I know in your head  
You see me instead  
'Cause he looks a lot like I did back then  
Baby don't lie  
He's just a lookalike

Skeppy decides he should message bad and ask, he checks the time.

7:48am

He opens discord up again, he can't help but think this reminds him of his old routine.

'Sorry if this is a weird question, but are you and Quackity a thing?'

He hesitated to send the message but felt as if he needed to know.  
once again, bad responded fairly quickly

'wut. why? ಠ_ಠ'

Really, bad?

'idk the caption of his recent Twitter post?'

The three dots kept on coming back up and then disappearing, bad was really thinking this message out, huh?

'well if you must know, yes we are you muffin head'

Skeppys heart shattered right there, right at that message.

Bad has a boyfriend

Skeppy doesn't reply to the message just stares in shock, complete utter shock.- he genuinely couldn't believe it, he honestly thought that he had a slight chance of Bad liking him back after the call yesterday.

And I'll admit that I sometimes, maybe, might  
Think about you at night, well, almost every night  
No matter how I try to hide  
And erase you from my mind  
I'm dying  
To find a lookalike

Now Skeppy realizes why this song reminds him of Bad.

Bad has a boyfriend, Bad never liked him, everything that happened between them was all platonic in Bad's eyes? Skeppy was confused as to how bad never felt anything towards him in the past 3 years, after all the fliting, occasional pet names, all the shipping, he still felt nothing?

'Cause when you look in his eyes  
Hope you think of mine  
And when you look at that smile  
Hope I cross your mind  
I hope in your head  
You see me instead  
'Cause you've been in mine every day since then  
Maybe it's time to find a lookalike

Skeppy decided to let it all burn,  
To fuck everything up,  
To fuck everything up once and for all.

He opened his messages too bad and slowly typed out a message, a message that could end everything.

'hey bad, I know you have a boyfriend, and I'm not sure how to say this but... I know you'll never be mine, I know you'll never think of me as more than a friend but I thought I would let you know that I love you, I love you so much, I love your laugh, I love your eyes, I love how tired you get and still stay on our streams, I love how caring you are, I love how clingy you are, I love your ability to not cuss, I love how easily you can make friends, I love how easy it is to get along with you, I love how cute you are, I love how much you love everyone, I love how much you care. I just love you, I'm sorry'

Skeppy clicked send

The message went through

He watched as bad came online, he began to panic, he felt himself start to sweat, he felt hot tears start to run down his cheeks

'all of this over a stupid boy'

Skeppy looked back at the screen to see that Bad had responded, Skeppy let out a shaky breath as he read Bads message

'Skeppy... I'm not sure what to say, I'm flattered really. but as you know I'm in a relationship that I'm happy with, I truly am sorry. But if it's not too much for you we can still be friends? :D'

He sighed at Bads well but together response and typed out a simple

'i'd like that.'

Tonight Skeppy fell asleep knowing that bad isn't his, bad will never be his, the love of his life doesn't love him back and never will.

No, I can't lie  
I need a lookalike


End file.
